


Megalophobia (Getting Over It)

by gtanddragons



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (she just wants to protecc her smol bean), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, parental!Sonya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: AU: certain characters in the SoV canon are born human, while others are born tiny. Genny is honestly terrified of Sonya-- not just because she reminds her of her mother, but also because it's a bit harder to work up your courage around someone at least four times your size.Their first meeting is certainly a lot more awkward than in canon, but they'll both have to make do.





	Megalophobia (Getting Over It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceTrainerHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTrainerHope/gifts).

> Commission for the lovely AceTrainerHope, bless her heart. This prompt was a ton of fun to write, especially because I'm a sucker for parental!Sonya looking out for her little kiddo, Genny.

Sonya grimaces, running her fingers through her hair and huffing in frustration.

“Gods damn it all,” she mutters, “I swear I dropped it around here somewhere…”

She’s crouched on the floor by a writing desk, peering under said desk with an extremely sour look on her face. After another minute of irritated searching, she’s about ready to call it quits and starts getting back up to her feet… and then a soft voice from behind her draws her attention.

“U-Um. E… excuse me, miss? Are… are you looking for this?”

The mage blinks in surprise, shifting in order to catch a glimpse of a girl no taller than her own thumb standing before her-- and, much to Sonya’s delight, the girl is clutching Sonya’s favorite quill in her arms.

“Ah-- yes! Goodness, thank you. It’s such a pain to find new quills…” Sonya reaches her hand out towards the small girl, though she quickly stops when the girl flinches backwards. “...Hey, now… there’s no need to shy away, little one. I won’t hurt you.”

The girl winces, her form trembling just enough to be noticeable to Sonya. In an instant, she all but shoves the quill out in front of herself, thrusting it towards Sonya’s waiting fingers. “I-I’m sorry!”

Sonya blinks in surprise before she delicately plucks the quill from the girl’s grasp. “Hmm? There’s no need to apologize… did I do something to frighten you? In the case that I did, well. I should be the one apologizing.”

The girl makes an anxious whimper as her hands retreat, tightly gripping her own shoulders. “N-no, you. You didn’t do anything. I… I’m sorry. I just don’t… handle… people like you, um. Very well…?” her rambled words trail off, an embarrassed look on her face. 

Sonya’s brows furrow. “‘People like me’, hm? Care to elaborate?”

The girl shivers, her gaze locked sharply onto the floor. She doesn’t answer.

After a moment, Sonya sighs. “Alright, alright. Forget I said anything. I’ll just keep my distance from now on, if I make you so uncomfortable.”

The girl’s head snaps up and her mouth opens to protest, but instead she squeaks and backs away as Sonya slowly pushes herself up, back on her feet. The mage huffs before walking away, shooting the girl one last glance. 

“I am grateful that you found my favorite quill, though. Thank you for that.”

And with that, Sonya is already a ways off into the distance, moving too quickly for the girl to catch up, even if she wanted to.

The girl is left stammering, gnawing on the inside of her cheek. And then she slumps, sighing to herself.

Oh, great. She hadn’t meant to be rude, but…

Mm. 

She could perhaps just leave it alone, take the woman up on her offer of not going near each other, since it would be so much easier. 

However, she doubts that her conscience is going to appreciate her taking the easy route. The girl takes a deep breath before straightening up and mustering her courage-- and then she begins to march forward.

At the very least, she needs to find the older mage and apologize.

\---

Genny creeps through the camp, her knees all but knocking together. She hates being alone at night, even without the daunting task looming over her. She sucks in a deep breath as she pushes aside a few stray trails of grass in her path, approaching one of the few sources of light in the camp-- a relatively small, crackling fire in the middle of a clearing. The flames swirl and dance lazily, painting everything in the area with faint hues of yellow and orange, elongating shadows… and one especially long shadow in particular.

Sitting before the fire is none other than a familiar mage, her eyes half-lidded, daydreaming about who-knows-what. 

Genny swallows thickly, her heart rate increasing significantly. She’s tempted to just turn back, just fall asleep in bed and forget about the whole thing by the morning. 

But that’s not an option. Even procrastinating for the past few days had been torturous enough… no, she has to get this over with now.

Before she can further be tempted to run away, Genny speaks up. “U-uh… S-Sonya!”

The mage’s shoulders automatically tense up and she sharply turns her head, causing Genny to jolt in alarm. Sonya’s gaze darts around briefly before settling on Genny, a trace of surprise flickering across her face before returning to a neutral expression. 

“...Oh. I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you didn’t like my type, hm?”

Genny winces, gnawing on the inside of her lip and staring at the ground. “Yeah… a-about that. I, um. I wanted to apologize; it was a rude thing to say.”

Sonya blinks, her gaze softening just a touch. “You didn’t have to apologize, little one. It didn’t bother me.”

“Maybe not, but it bothered me.” For a brief instant, Genny locks eye contact with Sonya, a determined look on her face-- and then she blushes slightly, staring at the ground once more. “I… I didn’t just… say that because I’m afraid of humans-- I mean, I kind of still am, a little bit-- um. Maybe more than a little bit…” She grimaces, pausing to collect her thoughts. “A. Anyways. I’m sorry, I mostly said that because you remind me… um. Of my. Mother…?”

Sonya’s eyes narrow slightly. “Okay,  _ now _ I’m bothered. I’m nowhere near old enough to have a kid your age!”

Genny flinches, and Sonya shoots the girl an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped. I don’t take kindly to the… implications of reminding you of your mother.”

It takes Genny a moment to recover, but then she quickly shakes her head. “N-no, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to imply that at all. I just…”

She quietly rubs her arms. “It’s been years since my mother left me at the priory. She… she was beautiful, just like you. And she always wore makeup, as well. So… seeing you kind of makes me think of her. I’m sorry.”

Genny looks up hesitantly, blinking in surprise at the stricken look on Sonya’s face. “I… I’m sorry. That’s… anyways, that’s why I’m apologizing. I sh… should go…”

She quickly turns on her heel to leave, but Sonya suddenly pipes up.

“Wait, li-- Genny. Wait up.”

Genny halts in her tracks, a chill running up her spine as she turns around. “H-huh…?”

Sonya is completely facing Genny now, a sympathetic look on her face. “Sorry, dear. Just… I need to say something for a moment. I apologize. You’re still not very comfortable around me, hm?”

Genny hesitates before sheepishly shaking her head. “N-no, I’m sorry…”

Sonya’s eyes soften. “It’s quite alright, I understand. I just… wanted to share something with you.”

Genny turns around fully to face the mage, clutching her hands together uncertainly. “Hm?”

Sonya takes a deep breath, seeming to be mentally preparing herself. “...I, too, was raised in a priory, although it was my father who abandoned me.”

Genny’s eyes widen in shock. “W-wait, really?”

Sonya nods, finally breaking eye contact as she turns her head to the side. “Yes. And if I ever met a man who reminded me of him, I’d likely kick his face in.” Her eyes narrow, her voice lowering into a grumble. “Fortunately, you don’t come across those types too often.”

She closes her eyes and regains her composure, finally turning back to face Genny. “Anyways, my point is that you don’t have to hold back with me. You’re free to hate my guts as much as you like-- because I understand.”

Genny stares up at the woman in wide-eyed awe… and then she swallows thickly, marching her way closer until she’s almost touching Sonya’s leg. She takes a breath and gives Sonya’s leg a feather-light, comforting pat.

“N-no, I… I don’t want to hate you, Sonya.”

Sonya blinks in surprise, almost flinching from Genny’s touch. “...Wait, really?”

Genny shakes her head. “I feel a little more comfortable after hearing what you said. And I know I’m still a little nervous, but… I want to get to know you better. I, um… us priory kids have to stay together, right…? Hah…”

Sonya’s surprised expression slowly melts into one of amusement, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips-- the first truly heartfelt smile she thinks she’s pulled in a long while. “You’re absolutely right, little one. In that case, I suppose we may be bitter together.”

Now it’s Genny’s turn to be surprised once more… but she quickly smiles right back at Sonya, chuckling. “Sounds like a deal to me!”

Sonya lets a quiet laugh of her own slip out. “Yes, indeed… Now, ah. As fun as this has been, I do need to sleep soon… need to get in my beauty rest, after all. So… feel free to say no if you want, because I completely understand if you’re still not comfortable with me yet, but… the place you share with Celica and the others is on my way back to my own tent. Would you possibly care for a lift?”

Genny’s eyes widen slightly before she looks down at the ground, shifting from foot to foot. “I… Well, it would definitely be nice, so I don’t have to walk back that whole way…”

“You don’t have to--”

“No, no, I really would like a lift.” Genny shoots a hesitant smile up at Sonya.

Sonya’s small smile returns, and she tentatively offers her well-manicured hand, palm-up, to Genny. Genny takes a deep breath--  _ come on, you’ve been picked up and held before, Genny, don’t let this get the best of you now _ \-- before taking a dainty step up onto Sonya’s fingers and doing her best to keep her balance as she shuffles into Sonya’s palm.

Her hand is certainly much harder to walk on than Saber’s-- while his hands had been rugged and calloused, the hands of a man trained in the Rigelian army for most of his life, Sonya’s were soft, her black gloves covering her delicate, slender fingers and the hands of someone who much preferred the company of books and scrolls to that of harsh weapons. 

Once Genny sits down in the center of Sonya’s hand, the mage slowly begins getting to her feet, doing her best to keep her hand steady. “Aaaalright, nice and easy,” she mumbles, instinctively bringing Genny closer. “Let me know if I need to adjust or anything. I, ah. I’ve never really held anyone your size before, you know.”

Genny shoots a curious look to the ground which is shrinking farther and farther away-- and she can’t help but smile at the exhilarating sensation of being so high up. “No, no, you’re doing great,” she assures, finally turning her head to look back up at Sonya. “As long as you don’t drop me, I’ll be alright.”

Sonya snorts, straightening up. “I’ll do my best to live up to your high standards, little one.”

That elicits a giggle from Genny, causing the warm smile on Sonya’s face to grow. She then begins to walk back towards the main area of the small camp, peering around at the surrounding tents. An odd feeling of pride and protectiveness fills her very core as she watches Genny peer over her fingertips down at the ground and at their surroundings, barely containing her excitement. Sonya doubts she’s ever felt this way before, she doesn’t think-- but.

It’s certainly not a bad feeling. Not in the slightest.

“Not very afraid of heights, hm?” Sonya asks quietly, careful to keep her voice lowered now that Genny is closer to her face, as well as not wanting to wake anyone in the camp.

Genny shakes her head. “Nope!”

“Oof. Well, you’re certainly much braver than I would be, in your situation. Heights make me terribly uncomfortable.”

Genny blinks. “Huh? Really?”

Sonya quietly snorts. “Is it that surprising?”

“Well… I guess it’s just hard for me to imagine you being scared of  _ anything _ , that’s all.” Genny shyly twiddles her thumbs. “You seem so… so brave, you know? Grown-up and so confident all the time.”

Sonya gives a noncommittal hum. “Even the strongest of adults are afraid of something, you know. The main thing is just not letting your fear consume you… which, that’s exactly what you did tonight.” She gives Genny a reassuring smile. “I know it can’t have been easy, coming to talk to me. That truly was brave of you-- and so brave of you to come along on this journey with your friends. You really should give yourself more credit, dear.”

Genny’s cheeks flush with crimson, and she quickly looks away. “A-ah, thank you…!”

Sonya can’t help but let out a soft chuckle. Then, reaching their destination, Sonya kneels down and rests her hand on the ground. “Anytime. Now, you sleep well, alright? We have to leave pretty early in the morning tomorrow, if I recall correctly.”

Genny nods before slipping out of Sonya’s hand, almost looking disappointed when her feet touch the ground. “I-I will!” She smiles up at Sonya, giving a shy wave. “You sleep well too. And thank you so much… for, well. Everything.”

Sonya hums, dipping into a soft imitation of a curtsy. “The pleasure was all mine, Genny. I’ll see you soon.”

She watches as Genny moves towards the entrance of the place she shares with Celica, Mae, and Boey, before getting to her feet and walking towards her own tent with a slight pep in her step.

Sonya hadn’t exactly been expecting to make a friend tonight, but… well, she certainly isn’t complaining.

_ Maybe things really are looking up for the first time in a long while…  _


End file.
